Behind Her Heart Of Stone
by Sra. Queen
Summary: Alex is the type of person that doesn't care about anyone except her, a least that's what she tells everyone, but reality can be rough and when she experience a traumatic event who would be there to help her stand up.


This is my first WOWP fic, it's a one shot, hope you all like.

**Summary:** Alex is the type of person that doesn't care about anyone except her, a least that's what she tells everyone, but reality can be rough and when she experience a traumatic event who would be there to help her stand up.

* * *

**Behind her Heart of Stone**

Alex waked up in her mother's bed, she looked to her left side and saw Theresa sleeping soundly. She got up, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and went downstairs.

Alex saw Justin sitting in the sofa, watching some stupid program about volcano or whatever. She ran, sat in the sofa, snapped the remote from Justin's hand and changed the channel.

"Hey. I was watching that!" He said

She smiled devious "It's time for my favorite TV show, and I wanted to watch it."

Justin was going to prepare himself for the fight but he noticed that she was smiling, something that hasn't occurred much these days in the house, so he decided to let go."Fine, you can watch your TV show."

"That was easy," _And not funny at all_. Alex thought.

Then they watched television until Theresa appeared in the living room. "Guys, what do you want for dinner?"

"Mom, you're supposed to rest, remember." Alex said.

"But I'm not doing anything. I'm tired of resting."

"Mom, dad told me to order pizza tonight for dinner, so don't worry." Justin said.

"Pizza again." Theresa said.

"It doesn't bother me, mom." Alex said while monitoring for her to sit on the couch.

"Then pizza it is." Justin said taking the phone.

After a few minutes Jerry and Max brought the pizza up and they all ate dinner together. After a while Theresa wanted to wash the dishes but Jerry didn't let her. He asked for one of the kids do the dishes and then he and Theresa went to their room.

Justin said, "Alex!" She looked at Justin and said "Why me?"

"Because Max and I worked in the sub-shop today, we covered your shift and you did nothing."

"True." Max said preparing himself to see the fight.

"Well. That's not fair, I was taking care of mom." Alex said.

"You were sleeping." Justin cut her off.

"I'll only wash the dishes if I could use magic." She replied stubborn.

"You know you can't use magic, especially for simple things like do the dishes."

"Then you do it."

"Come on Alex, I can't believe you're being so ridiculous and selfish, especially after what happened."

"I'm selfish, are we really fighting about this? You get up and go wash those stupid dishes."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't help, I don't know why I tried in the first place."

"Me neither, it was your stupid idea."

"You know, we never can count on you for anything," He yelled, kinda scaring Alex. "I thought that after what happened you would change, but no, you still don't care about anybody, you don't even care about mom." He finished angry.

"Of course I care." She murmured.

He probably shouldn't say what he was about to say, but he was angry and she needed a lesson. "And that's typical of you Alex; you fight so you don't have to do things around here. That was exactly what you did to mom yesterday, no caring in helping her, just caring about doing what you want and being lazy and selfish all the time, then you fight, no caring about the consequences."

When he finished with his wrath Alex couldn't believe what he had said. He was about to get up but she stood up faster than him, and she pushed him on the sofa again. "Fuck you Justin." And she went to the kitchen to do the dishes.

The only reason Justin didn't feel that bad was probably because he didn't saw the tears in her eyes.

When she went to the kitchen, they were all in silence and the only sound that could be heard was of the television but Alex wasn't even listening, she just let the memories come flooding back to her.

* * *

**Yesterday – Friday**

_Theresa was in the kitchen finishing her duties, she was feeling down today, but being the strong women she presented to be she hasn't said anything, maybe this nauseous has been for working too much time in the sub-shop and had to deal it with a few rude customers._

_She looked at her daughter lying on the couch. 'How could Alex be so lazy, I'm working my butt of, trying to do everything around here and she helps in absolutely nothing.' Theresa thought._

_Theresa usually doesn't ask for her help because most of the time they end up fighting and Alex end up exactly where she wants, but today she was just so tired._

_"Alex, would you unload the dishwasher for me." Theresa said but Alex was just staring at the TV._

_Theresa went to the couch and stood firm, "Get up and help me, would you, Alex."_

_"Mom, don't you see I'm doing something important here." Alex replied.  
_

_"I can see that, but I don't really care, come on Alex, I don't want to play games today." Theresa argued stressed._

_She must have sense something was wrong because she got up and started to help without complaining much, then after a few minutes Alex tries to get rid of her chores._

_"I really don't see the point in having magic and not being able to use for something as insignificant as unloaded a dishwasher." Alex started._

_"If is so insignificant, why do you need magic for?" Theresa retorted._

_Alex forgot how her mother was good at replying her snarky comments, but she continued, "I just have to study the whole week, and I guess I just wanted to relax on the weekend and watch my favorite TV show but now I have to do this first. Not fair."_

_"Well, I'm sorry if you life is so hard Alex, it's not like I'm always excited to work in the sub-shop and be a housewife, besides that, people never thank me for all that I do. Do you think that's fair?" Theresa turn her back to her daughter, sometimes Alex could be such a selfish girl it made her think if she ever did something wrong._

_"You know," Alex started, "You should just stop doing everything for us, because when you do, you complain all the time." She probably shouldn't have said that._

_"Yeah, maybe if I stopped," Theresa took a deep breath, "you would learn how to appreciate your mother more…" Alex just heard the sound of a glass falling and breaking._

_"Great, I'm not cleaning that." Alex turns around and she is not prepared to see what was happening to her mom. She stops in her tracks, unable to move and a chill runs up her spine, the only reaction that she has is stand there, frozen until questions and fears appear._

_Her mom is shaking violently in the floor and she seems unconscious. Alex runs to her side and holds her hand. "Mom," There's not an answer or improvement. "Mom. Talk to me." She wished Justin was here, because he would know what to do._

_The tears were falling fleeing down her cheeks and she hasn't realized when started happen. Then she remembered that her dad was downstairs._

_"Dad" She yelled. "Dad, come here quickly!"_

_"What is it Alex, I'm alone in the sub-shop," Jerry stopped when he saw his wife shaking on the floor. He ran to her and holds her head firm. "Alex, call 911 now." But Alex didn't move._

_"Do it now Alex." Alex took the phone and dialed the number. She needed to be strong to ask for help. So she took a deep breath and asked for an ambulance and then she gave her address to the attendant._

_Only minutes passed but it felt like hours, when the ambulance came they immobilized Theresa's body and took her downstairs._

_Alex didn't even realized when the customers start to leave, but soon everybody was out._

_"So, are you going to accompany your wife to the hospital?" Asked one of the paramedics._

_"Yeah. How many people can go?" Jerry asked._

_"Just one Sir." The paramedic said._

_Jerry went in his daughter's direction; he could see she was pretty shaken. "Hey" He grabbed her by the shoulders and carefully shook her, and then she looked up at him._

_"I have to go with your mom, just lock the doors and wait for your brothers to come home."_

_"But I want to go with you, dad." She said softly.  
_

_"I know that, but your mom needs to go to the hospital and only one person can go with her, help me here Alex." He begged for it._

_"Okay, but call me." She said worried._

_"We're ready, please enter in the ambulance sir" One of the paramedics said from outside._

_"Sure." He gave her a kiss in the forehead and when he was leaving the sub-shop Justin was coming._

_"What happened?" Justin asked._

_"I'm glad you're here Justin, you mom had a seizure and I'm taking her to the hospital, try calm down you sister, I have to go." Jerry said and Justin nodded, then he got in the ambulance and left._

_Justin closed the door and look at Alex and the sight was not good, she had her arms wrapped around herself, dry tears was on her cheeks and he realized she was sobbing. It has been a long time since he saw her that upset, it was weird and scary. Alex lifted her head and her eyes meet Justin's. When he saw a lonely tear escape her eyes he was next to her in a second. He took her in his arms and she started to cry even more._

_They stood there for a while, neither of them knowing what to do or what was going to happen, Alex was just relieved that she wasn't alone._

* * *

So what if Justin was the one that told her it wasn't her fault. He said that a seizure attack may have happened for several reasons and the fight that she had with her mom wasn't the reason of this suddenly attack. She believed him and now he said the contrary. _Way to make me felt so much better,_ Alex thought.

She finished washing the dishes and went to sit on the couch, far away from Justin, letting Max stay in the middle.

"We're thinking about watch a movie, do you want watch too?" Max asked Alex who was staring at the TV. "Yeah." It's not like she had any better things to do in this Saturday night.

"Cool, I have a terror movie. I'll pick it up in my room." He said, going upstairs.

From the corner of her eyes, Alex saw Justin getting up and going to the kitchen, he was going to make popcorn.

She was going to say how exactly she wanted the popcorn, but remembered she wasn't talking to him, so she keeps her mouth shut. When he sat in the couch again he offered some popcorn, she extends her arm and he extended the bowl. Justin looked at her and said "You know, I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?" She quickly shoots.

"I was just angry that you always get to do what you want, so I push it too far. But it worked; you did the dishes". He smirked.

"Yeah, but at what cost? You made me feel horrible, congratulations you did a great job." Alex replied sarcastic.

"I'm sorry okay". He simply said.

She look at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, and since she can't be mad at him for so long she took the bowl of popcorn stuffing some in her mouth. "You should have put more butter and less salt." She said sitting next to him.

And just like that he knew they were okay.

Alex saw Max descending the stairs and asked "What took you so long Max."

"The movie was in my room, so you get the picture." He told her obviously.

"It makes sense" They sat in silence as they start to watch the movie. At the end of the movie Alex had her head on Justin's shoulder and she was heavily sleeping.

Max got up and said. "What a great movie, good lucky waking her. Goodnight man" He ran upstairs.

"Night Max, thanks for helping." Justin hated wake her, he usually ended up receiving a slap in the face, accidently of course.

"Alex, wake up." Nothing. He shook her shoulders. "Wake up, the zombie movie is over." And just like he predicted he was hit in the face. "What, go away zombie."

"There is no zombie, the movie is over, come on let's go to bed." Justin said.

"I could just stay in the couch," she said getting comfortable.

Justin grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up carefully. "Easy there," she murmured.

"I'm not letting you sleep in the couch, let's go upstairs."

"Fine." She said groaning.

Justin led her to her room, because if he didn't, she was probably going to end up sleeping in the corridor. "Night Alex."

She went to her bed tucking herself in. "Night Justin," she said and immediately started drifting to sleep. Justin turned off the light and went to his room.

* * *

Next day Alex was still tired, she was just worried about the result of her mom's exams, and she hasn't slept well this last two days. After lunch, she went to Justin's room, she actually needed to talk to someone about that.

Alex entered in his room, he was sitting in his study desk, his back was turned to her.

"Don't you know how to knock Alex." Justin said.

"Huh." Alex lay down on his straight bed. "You know I don't do that, I'm family."

"Get out of my bed you going to mess it up." He said annoyed.

She pretends that she didn't hear him. "What you doing?"

"I'm studying for a important test, Alex."

"I know I'm interrupting an important moment here. A great relationship between you and your books. But I wanted to ask you something." She said the last part serious.

Justin turn to look at her annoyed but he saw her serious face and decided against.

"What". He asked.

"Remember that you tried to explain what happened to mom, and it was kinda of hard to understand, but she is going to pick up her tests tomorrow and I just..." She paused. "I'm scared Justin." She whispered.

"She is home now but they did the tests to know what caused this sudden attack, but I'm sure it's nothing serious." He assured her.

"Yeah, but when you have this kind of attack, it could mean something bad, I'm mean, the doctor even had mom make CT."

_Look, she's really worried, and she cares._ Justin thought. "Alex, in most cases, a seizure it's something that happens for sleep deprivation, hypoglycemia or just a problem that could be controlled with medicines." Justin also knew it could be a serious problem like a tumor, head injuries or a stroke (cerebrovascular accident, CVA), but he doesn't wanted to torment Alex with that, so he just assured her that she didn't needed to worry so much right now.

"How can you be so sure that in most cases is nothing serious." she asked.

"Come on, it's me. I'm smart, intelligent and I'm always right." Justin concluded and looked at her, she looked thoughtful. "You know Justin…" she started and looked at him … "except now, I really want you to be right." She had a sad expression on her face, like her life depended on him being right.

He smiled "I'm right" And he only hopes that he was.

She decided to let go of the subject right now or she would end up more obsessive.

"Your bed it's kinda of comfortable," she said to irritate him, but then asked hopefully."Can I stay here a while?" She didn't wanted to be alone right now.

He was about to interrupt when she said again. "I'll be quiet, I won't even disturb your studies."

She made her puppy dog eyes and he really didn't have the guts to say no. "Okay, no snarky comments or pranks, I really need to study."

"Okay dork," she turned around and didn't say anything. So he turns back to his desk and his pile of books.

Alex closed her eyes and was thinking about what Justin said, _Yeah, he's probably right._ Remembering about the events now, she realize that, when her mother had the seizure, she really had no clue about what was happening and that's what had her so scared in the first place. Justin explained why it happened, but she was still distressed over the events, so she hasn't understood much.

* * *

**Friday Night **

_Alex seems devastated, so Justin took her upstairs, sat her in the couch and went to pick up a glass of water._

_She took the glass and started drinking, she seemed calmer now but she was still sobbing a little._

_"Want talk about?" Justin asked and she said no with her head, he took the empty glass from her and sat on the couch. They just sat in silence for about fifteen minutes until Alex lays on the couch, resting her head on Justin's lap._

_"Do you know what a seizure does?" she asked._

_"It's when a person has an excessive abnormal activity in the brain. It has various types and sometimes the person loses control of their own body and slump to the ground."_

_He tried to explain as simple as possible so she would understand._

_"Why did it happen with mom?"  
_

_"It could be because of many factors." He simply said._

_"It could be my fault too" She whispered and he almost didn't hear what she said._

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"I stressed her, we were fighting and she just fell right there" she pointed to the place where her mom was having this horrible attack. "I didn't mean it Justin, and if something happens to her, I won't even be able to say how sorry I'm." She suddenly sat on the couch pretty upset__, she embraced her knees resting her head on her legs__ and started to cry again until she heard Justin, "Look at me Alex." She lifted her head and her face was full of tears._

_"This isn't your fault, if it happened it was because mom already had something going on, you didn't cause this." Justin said "But…" She started saying but he cut her off, "Trust me Alex, it's not your fault and stop thinking like that, mom is going to be fine."_

_"How can you be so sure". He wasn't really sure but he needed to be her big brother and make sure she was okay and not make her feel awful._

_"Because it's mom, she is the strongest person ever." He said trying to assure both of them._

_"She didn't seem so strong lying unconscious on the floor." She argued.  
_

_"Look, a seizure lasts about 2 to 5 minutes and sometimes let the person unconscious, but now she is being treated in the hospital, they'll do some exams and see what's wrong, give her the medicine she needs, and she'll be fine again." He said_ _calmly._

_She took a deep breath, lay down on the couch and put her head in his lap again then she simply said, "Okay." She was tired of discussing about this._

_He turned on the TV and started to watch, he knew that she was silently crying and still apprehensive about their mother, but right now all they could do was wait. He was also worried about Max, he needed to tell him what happened when he gets home, and he was worried about Max's reaction since his little brother could be a puzzle sometimes._

_Well waiting sucks._

_

* * *

_

When Justin finished reading his last book he looked around and saw Alex sleeping soundly on his bed. '_That's why I could study in peace_.' Justin thought.

He went to the other side of the bed and looked at her. He could have revenge, doing that stupid mustache she used to do in him all the time, he went to his desk, picking up his pen, and when he observed her more he saw that she seems so innocent and vulnerable and he remembered that she hasn't slept much this last few days, because she was actually worried. He put his pen in his nightstand, not having the guts to go through it.

Why couldn't he be more like Alex and not think about things so much and just go for it? He took his blanket, placing in her. He turned the lights and went downstairs to see if his mom needed help.

* * *

It was Monday, and today Theresa was going to the hospital to see the test's result and have an appointment with her doctor. Alex, Justin and Max had to go to school anyways, and Alex wasn't happy about it.

After school was over and the three kids came home everything seems normal, Theresa was making some snacks and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Alex had enough; she needed to take this weight off her shoulder, so she was the first one to ask. "So, how are you mom, did you see you exams?"

"Sure honey." Theresa said non-challenged.

Jerry appeared on the kitchen and said "Tell them Theresa they were really worried."

"Oh hijos, I'm fine, turns out I have diabetes with high levels and that's what caused the seizure, but I just need a specific medicine to treat the diabetes and control my diet, nothing big." They all cheer up, feeling relieve.

"Come on guys, family hug." Theresa yelled.

Alex was so happy, but without the worries and the burden in her conscience she could actually see the real Alex going back on the surface. "Oh mom is this really necessary. I mean I'm so happy for you and all but you don't need to get all sap."

They all looked at Alex and went to hug her "Great I'm being smashed," she laughed, actually she was so happy it was finally over.

By the end of the day, things around the house were the same. Alex was fighting and putting pranks on her brothers, Max was being clueless as always, Jerry was concentrating in eating the pudding that Theresa finally had the time to make, Theresa was being the super mom again, and Justin was just happy.

He knew that these last few days were pretty stressing, and he was just glad things were finally normal, at least what normal means for his crazy family. And what this experience brought to him, he finally realized his little sister has a heart she just don't tend to show it much. It works for him, he prefers her being mean, sarcastic and funny than seeing her crying, sad and worried. Leastwise now he knows how much she really cares about their family.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

So, it is Good or bad? I want opinions.

Sorry if it has mistakes, english isn't my first language, but I've been reading fics of WOWP and I had this idea and I got excited to write.

Please review!


End file.
